


1/29/2019

by Evelyn_eve



Category: Myself; Yourself
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_eve/pseuds/Evelyn_eve





	1/29/2019

今天又是十分糟心的一天。

实在是想要写点什么，

为了纾解郁闷也好，为了理清思路也好。

找不到倾诉的人，只好在网络上吐一吐苦水了。

 

人生真的是很辛苦，不止一次这样想着。

结束这种辛苦的也许只有死亡。

找一个高高的，与天空接壤的大楼，

站在楼顶的边缘，

张开双臂，张开双手，

有风吹过来，鸟儿们也在飞着。

闭上眼睛。

 

死是一种什么样的滋味呢，

也许就像是，

永远的沉睡下去。

 

想到这里已经要流眼泪了。

为什么想哭呢？为什么谈到死亡自己就要流泪呢？

也许是因为对自己懦弱的谴责，

“世界上只有一种英雄主义，那就是在看清生活的本质之后，依然热爱生活。”

我一直敬佩这句格言所表达的精神，

那是觉得人生苦海的我所没有的勇气。

 

也可能是因为没有人可以倾诉的郁闷。

世界上是有善意的，

也是有人爱我的。

可是我真的够好吗，

好到除了家人会有人真心爱我吗，

我不知道，

我觉得不会。

 

颈椎现在非常难受，

眼睛也是酸痛。

还是别人口中年轻人的年纪，

这幅躯壳，

却已经残损。

心情更是，

时长听到自己心里本来就不多的青色小苗枯萎掉的声音。

 

一天又一天， 永远都有干不完的事情。

要笑，要做的好。

要被人瞧得起，

要有出息。

有些人说这是成功，

这是充实的生活。

对我，她像一把钝钝的刀，

缓慢的来回锯着，

我在滴血，

我在磨损。

 

爱情，友情，

不觉的得到过他们的恩惠。

我所寄托的，

只有我的家人。

像是支撑天空的唯一支柱，

消失了，天就要塌陷。

 

虚拟的世界，

小说，电影，游戏，音乐，

我热爱他们，也喜爱创作他们的人们。

这是一片乌托邦，

那里的我是自由的。

虽然他们都是不存在与这世界上的虚无，

但这也正是他们的意义。

 

今天就到这里。

 


End file.
